


Glass

by Chipantzer241 (Jasrusticus15003)



Series: People Of The Stars [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Avengers Family, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Chipantzer241
Summary: It was simple, his heart was fragile like glass. And it could break just like glass too, break into pieces all over the ground, and no one would care. Not even his own big brother. •Human AU•
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor & Loki, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki &Thor & Arian, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: People Of The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110752
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki, Thor, and other Marvel characters belong to Disney.

**𝚅𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚎 1:** **𝐵𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑆𝑢𝑛𝑙𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡**

**October 2130-November 2130.**

* * *

_"_ ** _𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡, 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑐𝑎𝑛 ℎ𝑢𝑟𝑡 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤. 𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡'𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑑, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑔𝑒𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑟𝑑 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠. 𝐼𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑢𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒."_ ** ** _-_ ** _𝑃ℎ𝑜𝑡𝑜𝑔𝑟𝑎𝑝ℎ,_ ** _𝐸𝑑 𝑆ℎ𝑒𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑛._ **

* * *

"L-L-Loki!"

A smile spreads across Loki's face, even while being half-awake at the moment, at just hearing little Arian say his name for the first time. Keeping the blanket draped around his body, the 10-year-old walked over to the nine-month-old baby boy's crib and scooped Arian into his arms. With the blanket wrapped around infant and pre-teen, Loki brought the little one's forehead to his lips.

"Hi Ari." Loki greeted the younger. "Did you sleep good?"

"Br-Broter!"

Loki wanted to keep his smile, but he knew that he wasn't Ari's real brother, neither was Thor. They were just two random kids forced by Skip and Comet to take care of the little boy after Dice found him in one of the abandoned buildings. Ari had no first or last name, so he was given the name Arian Odinson when the baby was put in the brothers care. Loki always wondered what happened to Ari's parents as the months oassed and they got closer to the end of 2130. Thor always told him not to worry about them, but Loki couldn't stop worrying, and maybe Thor was the same and not telling him. If both or just one parent was alive they would have the sense to search for Arian.

"Hey Loki!"

Loki tightened his grip of Ari at the shout of his name. He looked over to see Ignatius Cozma, or Pyro as Skip, Comet, Dice, and everybody else except for Loki, called him. Ignatius was only four years younger than Thor, and a year younger than Loki, but that didn't stop Ignatius from bossing the other children around, younger or older than him.

"Come on Loki, you've got stable work this week." Ignatius ordered.

"I know, and you do too, Ignatius." Loki rolled his eyes at the order.

Arian was pressed close to Loki's chest and had the blanket covering his head to hide him from Ignatius. Loki wasn't and would never let Ignatius be near Ari again. He or Thor would never allow what happened in May happen to Ari again. The scar of Ari's cheek was too much of a reminder to Loki and to Thor that they failed to protect Ari, even with Skip and Comet letting it not go unpunished and Ari's other wounds being healed or still healing, just one single cut that would stay there for most likely forever, hurt Loki and Thor.

"Loki?" Loki jumped again and looked back thankfully this time it was Thor. "Brother, what's wrong?"

"Py-Ignatius came. He-"

"Did he see Arian?" Thor glared out into each direction of the hallway.

"N-No, I hid him with the blanket." Loki pulled back the blanket to reveal the smiling baby boy who started to reach for Thor.

"Good," Thor walked over and placed a kiss on Ari's cheek first, then Loki's. "Come on Loki, you don't want Dice mad at you this early, do you?"

"No," Loki got hid clothes ready. "I'll save that for lunch, I'm cooking until Thursday too."

Thor sighed as he watched Loki head off to get dressed in the showeroom. He turned to Ari, the only child that he had enough time to prevent from ending up like Loki.

"Promise me that you won't cause this much trouble when you get older, okay?"

But Ari shook his head. "No-No!"

Thor sighed. "I tried."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Tapenade! Stay still!"

Loki watched as Ignatius struggle to keep Tapenade still as he tried to clean her. Loki was lucky that Sapphire, Madonna, Petunia, Heaven, and Camellia were easier to

to bathe and take care of in general. Loki looked to see Petunia standing beside Heaven as the foal wandered around the outside area connected to the stables. Loki kind of liked living on a farm, he loved it when it was his week to take care of the horses. Petunia and Heaven were his favorite horses since they were nice to him. Loki tried to get Ari on Petunia while he waited for Thor to be done washing the dirt off Heaven, and it ended with Thor panicking and ordering the then nine-year-old and the then eight-month-old off the horse's back.

_"Both you and Ari are too young, Loki!"_ Loki could remember his older adoptive brother yelling at both him and Dice who came to try to calm Thor down.

Loki knew and sometimes wished he never knew why Thor was so protective of both him and Ari. Both him and Thor lived in Asgard where the world started to change and leave a lot of children parentless. Thor and Loki were one of the first to be taken out of the city and watch as everything, the whole city just disappear into the underground of Earth.

Denial came first, short for Loki and longer for Thor. The probabilities of his and Thor's parents not getting out of the city on time kept going through Loki's head. Thor kept insisting that their parents were alive, they were coming for them, they would move somewhere safer. But then the same thing that happened to Asgard started happening all across America. Loki was sure Thor got out of it when they started living on the farm and when Ari came into their lives. Ari got both of them through the rough months of adjusting to farm life. Coming into their room and just playing and cuddling Ari just took all the thoughts of their rough workday.

"Okay Loki, you're done for the day." Dice announced as he walked up to Loki. "We're still having mac cheese tonight, right?"

Loki nodded.

"Oh thank fucking God! I was tired of Skip's spaghetti!" Dice cheered.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI, DICE?!?"

Loki started running so he didn't get involved. He didn't stop until he reached the small kitchen and then got to work making the food that he prepared to make for the others and himself. Halfway done, Loki heard knocking on the door.

"Hold on, hold on! It's almost done!" Loki yelled.

"Ungry! Loki ungry!"

Loki froze upon hearing Ari's voice. More knocks came and after turning off the stove, Loki approched the door and opened it. And there Loki saw the black haired baby boy standing and smiling once he saw his older sibling.

"Loki! Lookie!" The baby jabbed his tiny pudgy left thumb to his chest, obviously proud of what he could do now.

"H-How did you get downstairs? No how did you get out of your crib?" Loki asked the boy.

"Alked!" Arian answered.

_Walked._ Loki fixed the mispronouncation in his head. The baby did what he told the older what he did to get down to the first floor and walked past the 10-year-old and walked into the kitchen. Loki still stood there as the younger boy finished his lap of walking around. _He's walking! My baby brother's walking!_

"THOR!" Loki ran down the left hall to the dining room where mostly everyone was getting ready to eat. "THOR! ARI WALKED! ARI WALKED!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on!" Loki encoureged as Ari took little steps towards the older. "You've got it Ari! Only four more steps!"

Thor watched from his and Loki's bed as Loki tried to get Ari to walk more. The baby boy giggled at Loki and walked over until he eventually fell down onto his bottom once he reached Loki. Loki rewarded Ari with a kiss on the cheek and looked at Thor who waved at them letting both younger boys know that the oldest was still watching. Moving out of Loki's lap, Ari carefully walked over to the bouncy ball that Loki got for him on his sixth month birthday as Loki and Comet liked to call it back when Arian had turned six months on July 1st. Thor didn't think it was nessary to have a party just because Ari turned six months, but the threats of Loki pouting and Comet putting him on cow duty made Thor have to enjoy it. Ari threw his toy above his head and watched as it bounced on the wooden floor and roll under the bed once Ari kicked it to make the ball keep rolling.

"U-O." Ari said.

"Hold on I'll get it!" Loki assured the baby that the toy wasn't lost forever.

Loki got on his hands and knees and made his way to the left side of the bed. Reaching his hand under, it moved around until it finally grabbed onto something, something that didn't feel rubbery like a ball at all.

"Um, Thor?" Loki asked and his big brother looked at him. "I found something that's defintely not a ball."

"Probably just one of our boxes from months ago, baby brother." Thor shrugged his sibling's worry off.

"It doesn't feel like cardboard either." Loki added on to what he had said earlier and that got Thor to take what he was saying more seriously.

"W-What's it feel like?" Thor asked.

"Like what a doorknob is made of." Came the younger's response.

"A doorkno-hold on, out of the room."

Their room was small, so Thor and Loki had to take out the crib as well as the dressers so Thor could move the bed out of the way. Loki caught the ball that he and Ari were previously playing with and Ari squealed in joy at seeing his toy again. While the baby boy babbled on to the toy as if it could talk back,

Loki walked over to Thor who was standing next to what Loki had found, it was a trap door.

"Th-Thor?" Loki looked at the oldest.

Thor didn't say anything and pulled on the handle, after a few hard pulls, the door opened and all three boys were greeted by the darkness below. Ari whimpered at the sight of it and clung tightly onto Loki's shirt. Loki started rubbing the infant's back as he looked at Thor.

"Thor, close it, it's scaring the baby." Loki grabbed a hold of his brother's hand, but Thor yanked his hand away. "Th-Thor, big brother please close the door...it's scaring me too."

_"It's scaring me too."_ The words repeated in Thor's ears and once he looked at his two adopted baby brothers, he saw and heard Arian crying, and Loki comforting the little one while looking like he was going to cry himself. _Loki hates the dark you idiot! You have a night light for a reason!_ Thor scolded himself.

"Loki, come here." Thor spoke. "Come here, little brother."

Loki did and was soon wrapped in his brother's arms. Thor held both Ari and Loki tightly while making sure he wasn't hurting either of the younger ones. A soft and gentle kiss was placed on Loki's right cheek first, then pressed a couple on Ari's tearstained cheeks and his forehead.

"Thor's sorry, Thor's so sorry little brothers." Thor apologized.

Thor had to let his brothers go and sat them on Thor and Loki's bed. He moved the bed over the trap door first, then the baby dresser, and lastly Thor and Loki's dresser. Rejoining the younger ones on the bed, Arian laid between Thor and Loki, while the teenager and pre-teen laid on their right sides.

"Tor?" Ari looked to the oldest.

"What is it, Ari?" Thor asked.

"Love you!" Ari smiled as both Loki and Thor wiped the tears away from the baby's eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Thor told the baby boy and then looked at Loki. "And I love you too, Loki."

Loki smiled. "I love you too, Thor."


End file.
